Centauria
On Centauria and the World From March to June 2008, Kodiak of Centauria served as the Councilor of Defense for the Hegemony of Periphery States (HPS). On June 12, 2008, Kodiak was unanimously appointed the title of Hegemon of Homeland Affairs for HPS. On August 15, 2008, the Hegemony of Periphery States entered Global War V by declaring war against the Grand Global Alliance and Valhalla on the basis that the latter's usage of tech-trading with a P-ZI nation as a casus belli for war crossed the IC/OOC line and was an obvious demonstration of tyranny and aggression against Hyperion. Despite having many treaties which should place HPS on the stronger side of the global conflict, the government took the decision of supporting Hyperion and the weaker side because it was the right thing, rather than the safe thing to do. This action earned the praise from many on Planet Bob on both sides of the conflict. It was also noted that this declaration marks the first time in Cybernations a casus belli was identified as being so atrociously bad (GGA's) that it was used by another alliance as a cause of war. The Hegemony surrendered to M*A*S*H on August 18, 2008, to reasonable terms after the majority of its members were sent into anarchy. On August 28, 2008, the government of the Hegemony was restructured and Kodiak was democratically elected as the supreme leader of the alliance. Lonely Planet Guide to Centauria OVERVIEW While Centauria is comprised mainly of human inhabitants of Caucasian and Arabic descent, the nation’s former loose trade and immigration policies have shaped it into a mosaic of multiple cultures from across Planet Bob. What separates Centauria from other nations is that Centauria is cultural and spiritual epicentre of a caste of large sentient bears with opposable thumbs who co-exist peacefully with the rest of the population. Visitors to Centauria may be surprised to see these bears living lives indistinguishable from humans, and this arrangement appears to pre-date written Centaurian history. The bears are typically treated as equals to humans, and while culturally very different, this species participates in the regular educational, legal and political practices of the nation. The bears of Centauria are struggling to maintain their own culture and traditions as their birth-rate is on a slow decline when compared to the faster growing human population. That said, there is no animosity between bears and humans, and the current President of Centauria is himself a 1,700 lb Kodiak who goes by the same name. GEOGRAPHY Centauria is a small, arid, flatland surrounded by rolling hills near the southern border and barren mountains to the north. Centauria is mostly rural, but two major cities do exist: Kukovnia, the capital, and Rockville, a city attempting to reinvent itself as a metropolitan paradise for tourists. CLIMATE Temperate; hot, dry summers with mild, wet winters; harsher in interior LAND USE Arable land: 29.81%, permanent crops: 3.39%, other: 66.8%. 52,150 km2 irrigated land. 234 cu km total renewable water resources. NATURAL HAZARDS Earthquakes and some dangerous wildlife in mountainous regions. ECONOMY The bulk of the Centaurian GDP is derived from extensive mining of gold and iron in the region. Fortunately, the importing of key resources from its neighbours have resulted in profitable growth in new industries ranging from Asphalt to Microchips. Foreign imports are heavily taxed and the state subsidizes a number of core industries. After years of mounting difficulties which brought the country close to economic collapse, a tough recovery programme was implemented in 2007. Since then, Centauria has seen impressive progress. Economic growth has been strong and inflation has fallen dramatically. LANGUAGE Centauria is traditionally a bilingual nation: English and Bear. However, the past 20 years have seen a significant growth within some of the urban cultural communities and it is not uncommon to see some signs and documentation written in Arabic, French or Spanish. CURRENCY The Dinar is the primary currency of Centauria. It is traded against the US Dollar at a pegged ratio of 20:1. POLITICS Unicameral Parliament, manifested as a Dictatorship. The Government of Centauria can be quite oppressive when compared to other states. While the government boasts an 87% popularity rating, the accuracy of those figures are difficult to obtain considering the existence of strong cultural opposition to open-criticism of the government. RELIGION Centauria is a secular state which does not promote any religious activity. A number of faiths are freely practiced in the country, including Christian, Hindu, Islam, Taoist and Turtleist religions. TERRORISM The past few years have seen an upsurge in rebel attacks against the Centaurian Government. Most of these attacks are from groups who believe that humans are oppressed under the rule of bears. LIFE EXPECTANCY Life expectancy: 71 years (men), 74 years (women), 109 years (bears) MEDIA Newspaper The Kukovnian Tablet - mass-circulation daily, The Informat - mass-circulation daily, Cambrian - left-wing daily, Centaurian Daily News – right wing daily, Ursa Major – bear-specific news, written in bear Television Centaurian Radio and Television (CRT) - state broadcaster ITV - private, the first station to break state TV's monopoly ATV - private TGRT - private NTV - private CNN Centauria - Centaurian offshoot of well-known news channel Radio Centaurian Radio and Television (TRT) - state broadcaster Show Radyo – Ursan-only station Capital - commercial, pop music INTERNET DOMAIN .cen INTERNATIONAL DIALING CODE +90 ELECTRICAL PLUGS 230V/50 Hz Twin-Pronged